


Do, Ray, Me

by applecameron



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Do, Ray, Me

**Do Ray, Me**   
_(July 2004)_

"Ray Vecchio, meet Ray Vecchio." The original owner of the name had Kowalski's cock in his hand. "How ya doin, Ray?" He gave a good squeeze.

Kowalski squirmed, which he knew looked good on him. "Yeah, whatever. Shut up."

Ray had capped his teeth at one point, during his Vegas days, he shined pearly whites up the body of his partner. "You mean suck it up, right?" He licked his lips.

Stanley Raymond Kowalski, more recently known to the world as Ray Vecchio, reached for his glasses and put them back on, miming leaving. "Put up or shut up, Raimundo," he sounded out every syllable. "I don't have all day."

He was lying, they both know it, but who cared? Still, after an hour of messing around on the couch that morning, it was time to get down to business. Kowalski had pulled his partner into the bedroom for just one reason -- yeah, partners, in _every_ sense of the word, ever since Frase left to go back home. They didn't talk about that. They sucked and fucked and fisted and came in each other's mouths and there were plenty of times when a set of handcuffs got put to better use than holding some 2-bit hustler still, oh yeah, when Ray blew just across the tip just like that, warm and cold at the same time, it was so good, so good, but they never talked about the One True Love of Benton Fraser, about jonesing so bad for him it was the jones to end all jones -- Ray touched a tongue-tip to his waiting cock, and he jerked, pulled back out of himself and into the moment and the threat the other man had made, to fuck him into next month, to make him scream, that was a great reason, a fucking great reason to take off your clothes and get back into bed, if his fucking partner would just _get on with it_ \--

Ray licked him like a lollipop, tracing the underside of his dick with that goddamn tongue, and his eyes closed involuntarily.

"Ah, Jesus and Mary." He gripped the wood of the bedstead. "Vecchio. I'm beggin' you."

Raimundo put up.


End file.
